Ianthe Olner
"They say a good love is one that sits you down, gives you a drink of water, and pats you on top of the head. But I say a good love is one that casts you into the wind, sets you ablaze, makes you burn through the skies and ignite the night like a phoenix; the kind that cuts you loose like a wildfire and you can't stop running simply because you keep on burning everything that you touch! I say that's a good love; one that burns and flies, and you run with it!" Appearance Ian is a small, undersized four year old who is obviously underfed beneath her usual purple dress. She has big eyes that go from blue to green to gold depending on her mood, and they seem to stare into the soul. As well as pink-purple hair that reaches her shoulders and tends to flair out at the ends. She favors a black pair of dress shoes with purple leg warmers over top. She can always be seen with a pink cat eared headband perched on her head, a matching pink teddy bear backpack, and an old worn and beaten up teddy bear. If anyone is stupid enough to take this teddy bear, the quiet and shy goes out the window and you'll learn how large her lungs are. Adult As Ian grew up, she really grew. Her body lengthened and she filled out, taking on a very slim and lithe form. She allowed her hair to grow out, falling down to below her chest and often held up in one fashion or another. Her dress didn't change much, merely... growing to match her age. She still favors leg warmers, her cat eared headband, and dresses or skirts, but now she'll occasionally pair it with a tie and heels instead of her old black flats. Abbadon He is usually nothing more then an old stuffed bear with cross stitching down his belly, one missing eye that was replaced with a cross stitch, and the other with a button. One arm has clearly been sewed up poorly - or at least seems to be so - and there is patches littering his entire body. Personality Ian is exactly what one would expect when faced with a child who was neglected for the first four years of her life. She's distrustful of anyone who seems like they're being too nice, she always expects people to be looking to take away whatever they might give her, and she doesn't believe anyone is all that good. Adults are nothing but mean monsters who think she's crazy and want to take away the only friend she has, and kids are usually overly cruel creatures. Under the distrust and hurt hides a rather bright personality. Ian is always curious about everything and is always wanting to learn more. She has a loyal streak and a very loving personality. She's not discriminatory in who she decides is worth that love and loyalty, but it takes something special in a person for her to actually decide to care. When that happens she will defend you till the end of the earth, even if she knows the one she's defending is in the wrong. She doesn't care, her stubbornness makes it impossible not to fight to the end. At times this is great, at others it is less so. She's snarky and sarcastic and can be rather suspicious of people. She is also a very fierce female who doesn't care to be pushed around. When someone does she tends to show her stubbornness with her face... actually most of her emotions tend to flicker across her face wildly, especially when she's in a surprise situation. Abbadon He is a very silent creature, a surprise since he's such a big animal. He also has less guilt over tearing out the throat of an enemy then Ianthe does over stabbing or shooting them. He isn't a very social Doll, preferring to only come out when he is needed or when Ian is feeling lonely. He doesn't mind that his holder is a five year old girl, rather enjoys that she is so young and actually loves him, rather then using him for what he can do. Abbadon is just kind of... there, and to him it's the best place to be. History Ianthe - or Ian as she is so often called by anyone... anywhere - was born to a couple of parents who really didn't have much use for her... or so she was told by the old matron. She was born and left on the steps of an old orphanage, the only thing she had was a blanket wrapped around her with a name sewed into it, and a bear tucked into the basket beside her. As the little girl grew into a little toddler, she wasn't getting the attention she sorely needed. At nights her cries would go through the orphanage building as she begged with her tears for someone to just come hold her... she wouldn't stop crying until her throat was sore and her eyes red and puffy. When that happened the little girl would clutch her little teddy bear tight and wish for someone to hold her back. That wish came true when she was three and suddenly she realized her bear was hugging her back. Of course when she told the other children this, they all laughed at her. She soon went to the old matron who - thinking the child crazy - started locking her away in a seperate room from the other children, leaving her completely alone so she didn't "infect" the other orphans. Little Ian didn't understand what was going on, but she no longer cared because she finally had someone to hold her and love her as much as she'd always loved her little bear. At the age of four, the matron died and a younger woman took over. Seeing the child was only lonely and clearly not crazy as the older woman had though, she decided to send the little girl to preschool in hopes that she would get the interactions needed to erase the need of an "imaginary friend". Instead she met a little girl who actually believed her claims that "Abbadon" was real and magical instead of just a boring teddy bear. This little girl's name was Hope Celvashti. Powers and Abilities The only power or ability Ian holds right now is the power to be adorable... she's four. Doll Ianthe's Doll - better known as Abbadon or "Abby" - is a small, heavily patched teddy bear... when in his sealed form at least. When he's released he turns into an almost eight foot tall bear with large black claws and razor sharp teeth. His eyes glow red and through the poorly done stitching and ill placed patches one can almost see what seems like fire beneath the surface. Abbadon does not think of Ian as his "master" and Ian does not think of Abbadon as her "Doll". Actually she has no idea that she's anything special and merely believes Abbadon is the product of a granted wish from a lonely child. Therefore she has no idea of the usual rules in place between Bount and Doll, nor the consequences of actions such as injury turning the Doll on her. She just knows he is her friend and she's happy with that, as is Abbadon. It is clear that Abbadon shares in little Ian's facination with fire, as his attacks and even a bit of his look is based around the pretty yellow/orange/red substance. [Example ] Roaring Flame Abbadon rears his head back for a second and fire accumulates in his mouth. He then lashed forward and places all four paws on the ground, letting loose a massive torrent of fire with a roar that would have even a Seraphim pissing their pants. The flame is red/yellow, yet burns far hotter than any other naturally produced fire. Flaming Shield During battle, Abbadon can throw up a sphere of red energy/fire around ether himself or Ianthe. This shield will absorb most physical or energy based attacks thrown at it, as long as their Rei/Hak is close or less than Abbadon's and their attack isn't extremely powerful. it will last for one turn, and can only be used on one of them at a time, unless they are both together. Hands of Fire Abbadon gives off an animistic battle cry, summoning a fire to leap from both the hands of he and Ianthe. It doesn't harm ether of the two, but will inflict burn damage to anyone it touches and adds to the damage of physical blows. It will last for two turns if not much energy is placed into it, or three if there is more contributed to the ability. The damage scales with this too. Stats: Ianthe Abbadon Trivia *Voice example for young Ian would be Lizzy Stubenrauch [or Anna From Frozen] and this. And Older Ian will sound like Kristin Bell . Basically from start to finish... *Ian is a bit of a Pyromaniac *Her theme song is Fall Out Boy's "Light Em Up" but her favorite song is Fire with Fire by The Letter Black. *Ian's main FC for both her and her Doll Abbadon come from LoL's Annie and Tibber. *Her older FC comes from Rosario + Vampire and is Moka. Likes/Dislikes Likes *Abby - Best friend in the whole world. *Hope - Best friend other then Abby. *Johnny King - he's the boy who picks her up from places. *Singing - [Example ] *Science - Blowing things up specifically. Dislikes *Adults - They are mean. *Children - They are cruel. *"The Room" - It is evil. Quotes *"Fire is... fun, destructive, but fun." Gallery tumblr_m7zrcySxuK1rrzdauo1_500.jpg|Playing dress up... now where is Abby... Annie-and-Tibbers-638x300.jpg|Childlike innocence... and fire, lots of fire. Reverse02.jpg|"Rawr! I scary monster..." Annie.(League.of.Legends).full.1409276.jpg|"Want some?" tibberprejinx.jpg|"My first friend..." have_you_seen_my_bear_tibbers__by_yumedust-d4e7rsw.jpg|Hiding out and playing with Abby Annie_FrostfireSkin.jpg|"Snow is almost as much fun as fire... except when it puts out fire." annie_and_tibbers_by_shinobinaku-d62naqi.jpg|"Abby doesn't bite... often." Annie.(League.of.Legends).full.1302198.jpg|Snowing Gear... annie_and_tibbers__for_kuma037__by_heartagramdeathrose-d4rayqj.jpg|"He's behind me isn't he... -smirks-" Annie-Tibbers-1024x604.jpg|"It's not a temper tantrum, it's a desire to blow you up... two different things." annie__and_tibbers_shadow__by_2gold-d5ujrz3.jpg league_of_fighters___annie_by_2gold-d6cp78v.jpg league of legends tibbers annie the dark child 1680x1050 wallpaper_www.wall321.com_41.jpg annie_commission_by_chiryojt-d4r0pmr.jpg 455a7a4bbe1e8bb797c5e0b82b320b452.jpg grown_up_annie_with_tibbers_2013-04-15_06-00-06_middle.jpg lol___hey__have_u_seen_my_bear_tibbers__by_beanbean1988-d4wkedb.jpg|"It's called science... I'm sorry your brain is to small to compute." annie_by_claw333ayane-d5rd2go.jpg 556e452bc30772ede4e1d2c8e5c3145f.jpg i_wonder____by_oddish_enigma-d5i5nf5.jpg annie_rides_on_tibber__s_shoulder_by_stupjam-d4mue8l.png bb57d4ba740ff107a72091f08b89c99f-d5wkrem.jpg eeny__meeny__miny__burn__by_viracon-d6jgbj7.jpg league_of_legends___annie_by_deathklovc-d5b0jl4.jpg league_of_legends___annie_by_deathklovc-d5ad20c.jpg league_of_legends_render__png____grown_up_annie_by_divinesaga-d6wyasy.png|All Grown Up... but Abby is still my best friend. relentless_by_anotherwanderer-d74rtk9.jpg|A favorite picture vamper-anime-rosario-vampire-234608.jpg pgVuzMp.jpg Character Thread Fillers Category:Bount Category:Xcution